More Completed & Complicated Epilogue of Catalyst by ForeverLaDonna
by EmeraldGodRedGoddess
Summary: This is a more completed and more complicated epilogue version of 'Catalyst' by ForeverLaDonna, this is where Harry loses Ginny to Neville and becomes very similar to a Snape-like person himself because he lost Ginny and after seeing Ginny and Neville's Daughter Harriet, after Harriet's first year, Harry leaves and doesn't return until he learned to move on from Ginny and all.


**Catalyst AU-Epilogue...other version, more completed version of the epilogue 'catalyst' by ForeverLaDonna.**

**Story Summary: ****This is a more completed and more complicated epilogue version of 'Catalyst' by ForeverLaDonna, this is where Harry loses Ginny to Neville and becomes very similar to a Snape-like person himself because he lost Ginny and after seeing Ginny and Neville's Daughter Harriet, after Harriet's first year, Harry leaves and doesn't return until he learned to move on from Ginny and all. He becomes a freelancer or a dark lord/dark lady assassin for the remainder of the 3 yrs he never even moved on from Ginny himself, until, he met retired from the assassin life and moved to America where he eventually met a woman named Guinevere 'Gwen' Elizabeth Prewett', Her twin, Juniper Prewett now Evans along with her twin's sister husband, James Evans and son, Gabe Evans moved to London, during Gabe's 2nd yr for some odd reason and all, but after learning from the boy who lived Harry Potter, she understood. She herself lost her own boyfriend, but he died in battle, but losing a loved one in more ways than one well. Harry lost his loved one by her choosing someone else. Neville eventually died, and so did Gwen but only after Harry and Gwen have seven children and all, while Neville and Ginny only had one child.**

**Ships:**

**Beginning of the epilogue:**

**Harry/Gwen Prewett becomes Gwen Potter.  
Neville/Ginny **

**will become Harry/Ginny after the widowment law is involved.**

**The widowment law specifies, that.**

**1\. Only a widow may only date, become betrothed, become engaged, become married to someone who is already or who becomes a 'widower' and is born within the same decade as the 'widow'. (80-90)**

**2\. Only a widower may only date, become betrothed, become engaged, become married to someone who is already or who becomes a 'widow' and is born with the same decade as the 'widower' (80-90).**

**That is the widowment law. Divorces and Annulments don't exist in the wizarding world, if you say 'Celestine Warbeck' was a divorcee, she married muggles not one wizard. she marrieed the muggles the muggle way which allows the divorce and annulments and all.**

* * *

**Catalyst, More Completed and More Complicated Epilogue of the Original 'Catalyst' by ForeverLaDonna**

**The First Term passed recently...Harry still sent his gifts to the others even some to Ginny, but just a simple chocolate which, was her favorite and all, knowing her she probably could afford it now...**

**Christmas...**

**Hermione said, "Harry, are you coming to the Burrow for Christmas?"**

**Harry shook his head, "No Hermione, I'm sorry, but no. I'm staying here."**

**Hermione said, "Harry, it's been 11 bloody years, get over it, she chose someone else."**

**Harry's eyes raged and turned slightly red and raised his wand pointed at Hermione and yelled, "COMMUNICATA SYMPATHIA MEMORIAM EX MEUM TOTA VITA."**

**The spell had it's intended effect of a sympathy pensieve and that she saw every single bit of harry's life from infancy to his life at the Dursleys, the years at Hogwarts, the final battle the loss of Ginny to Neville, his drunkards, his employment to keep him from getting drunk. What he felt when he saw Harriet each day this year until now.**

**Harry released the spell, "Now no words are necessary are they?"**

**Hermione nodded and left to the Burrow for Christmas... Hermione cried in her sleep that night with Ron...**

**Ron comforted her...**

**Hermione was more subdued at experiencing Harry's life compared to her own...She thanked everyone for their gifts...she remembered what Harry's life was like at the Dursleys, perhaps if she never convinced Ginny to date others, perhaps they would've been together now instead. of Ginny and Neville.**

**Hermione just saw how happy Ginny was and she didn't want to ruin it...**

**A week later...**

**The Hollow...**

**Ron said, "What happened this time?"**

**Hermione said, "i've tried to get Harry to come again, and yet, he still refused."**

**Ron said, "And?"**

**Hermione said, "I told him to move on."**

**Ron shook his head and rubbed his temples, "He gave up being an auror to get away from my family Hermione, to get away from watching Ginny with Neville, why do you think he always avoids it. True I do wish he would move on, but he isn't going to on his own. You know that. So what happened?"**

**Hermione said, "His eyes turned slightly red and I was frozen and he yelled the incantation, 'Communicata Sympathia Memoriam ex meum tota vita.' which has the same effect as a sympathy pensieve, he shown me everything and I felt everything, he's ...ron...my brother's dead inside. he's literally dead, if it wasn't for Teddy I don't think he would even be alive right now, and it's 2010 now."**

**Ron was stunned, never expecting that..."W-What do you mean he's dead inside?"**

**Hermione said, "i'm meaning if it wasn't for his job and teddy, he would've chosen to kill himself the moment he lost Ginny to Neville, the day they got married. That's what I bloody mean. I wouldn't be surprised if he killed himself this year when this year ends."**

**Ron said, "We won't allow that to happen."**

**Hermione said, "Don't worry Kreacher is still alive thankfully and for some odd reason he listens to me now as well, too, which is odd."**

**Ron frowned, "Oh well, did they teach anything about house-elves in Care of Magical Creatures?"**

**Hermione shook her head no, "And they still don't, and yet I can't find any reference to them in the library."**

**Back at Hogwarts...**

**Room of Requirement...**

**Muggle Gym look alike...**

**punching bag, uvula look alike punching bag...**

**GAHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN BUGGER DAMN. WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS."**

**Mean while...**

**Headmistress Office...**

**Minerva said, "How come the bond punishment didn't even activate, and how come Harriet is alive when she should've been miscarried and all?"**

**Albus said, "I'm not sure Minerva, I can't think of a single thing that could accomplish such goals, the punishment and Nevilles' Death should've been a year after their marriage and yet it wasn't."**

**Minerva said, "He's back in the RoR again isn't he Phineas?"**

**Phineas nodded, "I've never seen such a problem with him. He wants Ginny and he will never be happy and normally I would suggest poisoning Mr. Longbottom but I don't think you want to take a drastic of a step."**

**Albus shook his head, "What about sending Harry back in-time as a vision."**

**Minerva shook her head, "Won't work, the only way is if his physical form travels back, but there is only one wand capable and from what I've heard he snapped it in half, so thereby it's impossible."**

**Albus laughed, "I've tried to that meself, and yet it allows repaired itself in front of my eyes. and if he threw it, it would be somewhere else, most like my vault he inherited if he doesn't know or somewhere around the school that means the most to him. He doesn't even visit the tree does he?"**

**Minerva shook her head. "No he doesn't."**

**Albus sighed, "Why didn't he stay?"**

**Minerva said, "Because you died and all, is one reason?"**

**Albus said, "Or better yet why didn't he marry her then, thereby breaking the trace and allowing her to come on the journey and all."**

**Minerva rolled her eyes, "You know as well as I do, Molly would never allow her daughter to do such a thing."**

**Albus said ,"I'm not talking about traditional one I'm talking about blood marriage. There is a spell. that will allow him to travel back in time physically and also take over his young body as well. But it would not get rid of the horcrux within his scar not until the blood marriage and all."**

**Minerva said, "Would Harry risk Ginny's daughter, just because he wanted her and knowing him and how he works he isn't that selfish he's too noble to turn Harriet into a non-existent being and all."**

**Albus sighed, "True, but what people don't realize is that children of say Ginny and Neville would be reincarnated as grandchild of Harry and Ginny's grandchild and Hannah and Neville's grandchild and all."**

**Minerva said, "He still won't go for it and all, and Miss Abbott died."**

**Albus snaps his fingers, "That's why the bond didn't punish Neville. It's because of Miss Abbotts death."**

**Minerva said, "What do you mean she died that summer in Diagon Alley?"**

**Albus said, "Yes normally she visits Neville and goes together with him, but that summer he went to Ginny, instead and they survived while she died."**

**Minerva slapped herself upside the head for being so stupid.**

**The second term began and all...**

**Harriet was in Hermione's class as well in Gryffindor House as Head of House and all. Harriett approached Hermione, "Aunt Hermione?"**

**Hermioen said, "Yes, Harriet?"**

**Harriet said, "Does Harry even like me?"**

**Hermione said, "He does, it's just his childhood wasn't that pleasant and it took him to show me, you know about sympathy pensieves right (Harriet nodded), well he used a spell version on me and when you mother chose your father instead of him, let's just say he died inside, meaning he only has feelings of love for certain individuals, while he does love you in a certain way, he wouldn't be a like our relationship, he would be more like a pen-pal, relationship that sends gifts every now and then. you understand?"**

**Harriet nodded, "I was named after him."**

**Hermione said, "I realize that and so does he it's like an insult to injury, because Harry has never moved on from your mother and I don't think he'll ever move on unfortunately."**

**Harriet nodded, "Thank you, Auntie."**

**Hermione said, "Don't talk to Professor Potter because you are too young to understand any of these things, trust me when you are older you'll understand."**

**Harry retired from schooling that year and decided to travel the world and work as a freelancer assassin in killing muggle criminals warlords and all sorts of things. He prevented two dark lords and one dark lady from ever rising above Voldemort's power as well, too...and all of this was over 3 yrs...**

**Harriet's 5th yr just began... Bill Weasley was the DADA professor for the last three years...Bill knew the reason, and he couldn't blame Harry, but enough is enough.**

**Ginny knew Harry quitted teaching because of her daughter and Neville's daughter and she heard from Bill what he was doing and stopped lots of dark wizards and witches from ever rising above a certain power level.. She was glad but somehow she knew he was just trying to replace the void in his heart that she created somehow she knew she created the void and couldn't blame anyone but herself, she was happy with Neville, but it wasn't like it was when she was with Harry.**

**Neville knew they were growing apart and he couldn't even do anything, he parent's were surprising still alive and still in St. Mungos...If they were well, sane and well, active and all. They could save alot of hurt. He missed Hannah. Ginny never knew this but after delving into Hermione's memories he experienced the same thing right before Harry left, and he understood..and felt guilty for causing the problems he caused for Harry. If he knew Harry's life he never would've married Ginny. He would've allowed his friend to instead.**

**Meanwhile...Harry's location:Unknown...**

**Triste was finally vanquished in unknown wooded area but the country is america state:unknown.**

**Harry finally felt his life was more easier and felt more alive than ever each time he received a notice from each continent ministry about a potential dark lady or dark lord rising. He was a pardoned assassin. **

**He found out he was in Kentucky and found an English pub...and drank himself into a stupor...once again because he was drinking himself crazy because he wanted Ginny and couldn't have her and all.**

**Charles the bartender, "Mate what's up with you, you look like death warmed over."**

**Harry said, "Sod off. Prick."**

**Charles said, "Ah, yes, of course..here's some wake up juice."**

**Harry choked back, "Damn that's worse than firewhiskey."**

**Charles chuckled, "Should be made it myself. Sobered you up in a hurry didn't you mate, perhaps you would want to work here in this little bar, you can work the back room. You are a magical right, yes?"**

**Harry said, "You a muggle?"**

**Charles rolled his eyes, "The Brits still use that term to describe non-magic folk, over here we call them no-magis., No magic. Because muggle and muggle-born are discriminatory words over here we call them no magis and first generation witches and wizards instead. You think you can handle the new terms?"**

**Harry nodded, "Certainly of course. Yes. Are you?"**

**Charles said, "I'm what you would call a squib, but I haven't figure out a non-discriminatory term for that one yet., but oh, well. It's in the basement and you get free room and board on either side the no magic side or the magic side and free food and drink just don't drink on the job."**

**Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course, I'm not that into drinking on the job and all, sheesh. I know America has more drinking laws that are quite strict, right?"**

**Charles nodded, "Yes, they are strict. but not only that law the wand permits and all the other crap you have to go through just to immigrate here and all. So want someone to lend a ear?"**

**Harry said, "Nah. I'll just be moving into the magic side, are all products stocked on the magic side?"**

**Charles nodded, "Yes, or as you may understand Aye."**

**Harry nodded, "Alright then...**

**Meanwhile back at Hogwarts...**

** The sorting ceremony just finished..when Minerva raised from her seat...**

**Minerva announced, "We have a foreign exchange student come all the way from America and was homeschooled most of his life, Please welcome Gabriel James Evans." Black hair, brown eyes...**

**Harriet saw Gabriel and instantly took a fancy to him...**

**Hermione saw her niece and winked at her...Harriett Blushed.**

**Hermione was wondering whom this Gabriel's parents were and was curious...**

**The first term passed quite quite, Gabriel or Gabe as he likes to be called and all.**

**Harriet tried to invite Gabe over for Christmas but was forbidden. but the reason was because hey couldn't meet Gabe's parent's.**

**The second term came sooner than expected...**

**Gabe was sitting in the Headmistress Office...**

**Minerva said, "Mr. Evans where are your parents?"**

**Gabe answered, "Well, My parents name are James Harold Evans and Juniper Cedrella Evans formerly Prewett."**

**Minerva said, "So Mr. Evans that doesn't excuse them from parental duties here at the school."**

**Gabe said, "oh yeah, imagine my mother, married longbottom lookalike and that never happened with my parents, and the longbottom lookalike is Arthur Jackson. Jackson is the surname. is Neville's Doppelganger. My father's doppelganger is Harry Potter, My mother's is Ginny Weasley and now imagine what would Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans do when they meet Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom? Hmmm?"**

**Minerva said, "Alright, I understand."**

**Gabe shook his head, "I was hoping to convince them and all, but apparently Mr. Potter is no longer here and all."**

**Minerva said, "It's because of the younger Miss Longbottom one whom you happen to fancy and all?"**

**Gabe blushed, "Yes, well, I don't think my parent's will approve though."**

**Minerva said, "Let me work on your parents, Mr. Evans."**

**Gabe nodded, "Good luck. They know about Mr. and Mrs. Longbottoms and know about Frank and Alice as well, too. We will see won't we?"**

**Minerva nodded, "Alrighty then."**

**Gabe left the office...**

**Gabe found his parents look through the belonging of Harry Potter and saw his memory pensieve and they were glad it was different for them.**

**Gabe and Harriet started dating... and Hermione saw disappointment and was glaring at Ginny and making everyone seem awkward which caused Percy not to come around that much anymore because, James and Juni always were snogging around together. Ginny was anxious too much as was Neville...**

**Meanwhile**

**Harry met a girl named Guinevere 'Gwen' Prewett and they started dating and eventually became boyfriend-girlfriend...**

**2016**

**Harry and Gwen became engaged as did Gabe Evans and Harriet Longbottom.**

**2017**

**Harry and Gwen eloped.**

**Harriet and Gabe plan their wedding and got married.**

**2018**

**Neville dies trying to tame a Devils Snare, in Greenhouse.**

**2019**

**Harry and Gwen give birth to 2 boys and 2 girls**

**James Sirius, Albus Arthur, Lily Ginerva, Katherine Anna Potter**

**2020**

**Harry and Gwen had triplet boys.**

**William Ronald, Andrew James and Charles Jackson Potter.**

**2021  
Harry and Gwen had one last child and Gwen died giving birth to her seventh daughter, Jasmine Molly.**

**2025...**

**Harry eventually moved back to england with his seven children and rekindled his relationship with Ginny considering she was a widow and him a widower and they eventually got married.**

**2027 Harry and Ginny had their first children together twin girls, Fredericka G. and Georgina Fabia Potter.**

**2029**

**Harry and Ginny had a quadruplet set of girls. 4 girls.**

**Dorea Hermione Potter.**

**Charlene S. Potter.  
**

**Dawn Andrea Potter.  
**

**Audrey Nicola Potter.**

**2030**

**Harry and Ginny had their seventh and last a child a boy.**

**Septimus Charles Potter.**

**2052 **

**Harry and Ginny died and learned the secret why Neville didn't die early on and because of that blood replacement potion within Neville's and Ginny's system given to them by the Prat Percival, they were allowed and Hannah was allowed to live this time around because Percival killed her because knowing the shyests tend to hang around the shyest and eventually end up dating.**

**They repeated their lives once again and this time, Fred lived while Percy was killed during the summer of 1997. Harry adn Ginny blood-married and all and they lived happily ever after. this time around.**

**the true the end.**


End file.
